Lets hit the madness
by NotreDameNK
Summary: Spencer and Ashley head off to the University of San Diego
1. Chapter 1

I'm picking up where I left off with my one shot of "Lets hit the madness

Disclaimer: I do not own "South of Nowhere," just this idea  
Pairing: Spashley

This is my first fan fic, so hopefully you guys like it. Spencer has just found out that Ashley is going to University of San Diego with her.

Ch. 1

Spencer finally pulls away from their kiss and wraps her arms wrapped around Ashley. "So you're really going to be a college girl?" Spencer asks, still a little shocked that Ash is really going through with this. Ashley rests her forehead against Spencer's, "I let you fall out of my life once and I will NEVER let that happen again." Spencer smiles, she's happy at what she just heard, but still feels a little bit of the pain that Ashley caused her when she went to Europe and never called. It's almost as thought Ashley can tell that Spencer's smile is still a little tarnished from past heartbreak. "I love you Spencer Carlin, you're stuck with me!" Spencer's smile gets a little bigger and she realizes that she fully trusts Ashley this time, she can't help it. Ashley pulls her head back away from Spencer, "Let's pack my car, I left room for your stuff." "Ok," Spencer says gleefully, practically skipping towards the house.

The two girls make a few trips moving boxes, clothes, etc. until there's one box left in the corner. Ashley heads towards it, but Spencer jumps in front of her, "I'll get that one." "Hmmm, what's in the secret box Spence?" Ashley asks as she tries to get around Spencer. "Nothing, I just have some breakable stuff in there, so we need to be careful with this one," Spencer says as she tries to quickly close the flaps on the box, ensuring that Ashley won't see the contents. "I know how to be gentle," Ashley says as she grabs Spencer from behind and kisses her neck. Spencer turns around, holding the box and begins to kiss Ashley. Ashley delicately rubs her arms up and down Spencer's back, finally moving them towards the front of her body and snatches the box. "You did not," Spencer says, sad that Ashley just used a kiss to get to the box. "Oh but I did," says Ashley grinng and holding the box away from Spencer. Before Spencer can retrieve the box, Ashley opens it. "So what's in here?" Ashley rips open the box like it's a present. She see the contents—tons of pics of her and Spence, the barbies from prom, the teddy bear Ashley gave her, a pride flag, even the donut wrapper from their road trip. "Ah Spence, you have an Ashley box!" Spencer tilts her head and looks away, "Shut up" Spencer says in almost a playful way. "No it's cute, you're so cute," Ashley says in almost a whiny voice, moving towards Spencer to reassure her. Spencer is totally embarrassed, but almost glad that Ashley saw the box, now she knows how much she really means to Spencer. "Ok you saw it, let's go," Spencer says, grabbing the box out of Ashley's hands as Ashley leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

Spencer takes the "Ashley Box" to the car while Ashley talks with the Carlins. Spencer comes back into the house and says her goodbyes to her parents while Ashley goes to the car. Spencer finally heads out of the house and catches Ashley staring at her. She stops in her tracks, "Whaaaaat?" Spencer asks in a cute voice, complete with the head tilt. "I just never thought I could be this happy," Ashley answers, complete with the nose crinkle. "Yeah we'll let's see how happy you are when we have midterms," Spencer says playfully, heading towards the car. "Look who's the smartass now?" Ashley responds, impressed with Spencer's wit. "I learn from the best," Spencer answers as she gets into the car and gives Ashley a quick kiss.

The girls head out, grinning ear to ear. Spencer is so excited that to have Ashley by her side, especially since she has doubted Ashley in the past. Ashley is excited to show Spencer that she's really in this for the long haul. She's a different person now and can't wait to prove that to Spencer. "So do you think it's stupid that I have an Ashley box?" Spencer asks, almost afraid to hear Ashley's answer. "No, I think it's so cute," Ashley answers as she grabs Spencer's hand. "Well I bet you don't have a Spencer box," says Spencer almost in a question form. "No, I don't but I have something else," Ashley responds keeping her eyes on the road. "Hand me my purse," Ashley says motioning towards the backseat.

Disclaimer: I do not own "South of Nowhere," just this idea

Pairing: Spashley

Ch. 2

Spencer reaches back, grabs the purse and places it on Ashley's lap. With one hand on the wheel, Ashley digs through her purse and pulls out a little piece of paper. It's folded in forths, the edges are tattered and the paper is no longer the bright white color that it used to be. Ashley hands Spencer the paper.

"Uh, what's this?" Spencer asks, totally clueless as to why Ashley just gave her something that looks like a scrap of paper that would be used to throw out your gum in. Keeping her eyes on the road and cracking a smile, Ashley excitedly says, "Open it!" Spencer delicately opens the paper and sees her name and phone number written on it. "Is this what I think it is?" Spencer asks, still a little puzzled. "Mmm hmm," Ashley answers, now looking at Spencer and smiling. "Uh Ash, I'm pretty sure you have my number in your cell," Spencer says, trying her best to be sarcastic. "Ha, ha, look who's the little smartass," Ashley replies, impressed with Spencer's wit. "Spence, do you believe in fate?" Ashley asks, now looking back and forth from the road to Spencer. Spencer answers, "To a point." "Well I totally do," Ashley explains. "I honestly believe that it was fate that made you ask me where the science lab was." "Was it fate that made you a bitch that morning?" Spencer asks as she laughs. Ashley laughs and answers, "Noooo, but think of all of the other people you could have asked. By the way, totally felt bad about being such a bitch, especially to such a cutie. I thought about you all day that day, hoping that I would somehow see you again. You had an effect on me, can't explain it, and not to sound cliché, but there was just something about you. Then I'm ready to leave for the day, glance into the gym and there you were. That's fate Spencer! I had so much fun with you that day, you warmed me up inside and you were a complete stranger. I was so excited when you gave me your number that day. Excited for me, excited for US! I keep that number as a reminder that some things in this world are beyond our control. You and I meeting wasn't chance, it was meant to be. You were a gift given to me." "Awe, who knew you were so deep Ash?" Spencer asks in a cute voice. Totally surprised and completely touched at what she just heard, Spencer grabs Ashley's hand. "I wasn't always that way. Someone special changed my life," Ashley answers and kisses Spencer's hand.

The girls continue their drive holding hands while Spencer occasionally rubs Ashley's arm. They drive for about an hour when Spencer says, "Ash!" Ashley cuts her off, "You have to pee." Spencer bashfully answers, "Yeah." "Ok, next rest stop is 2 miles," Ashley says, giggling at the fact that Spencer can't last over an hour in the car before stopping off for a bathroom break. The girls stop off, grab a coffee and get back in the car. Ashley pulls the car around to the back of the rest stop. "Uh where are we going?" Spencer asks confusingly. Ashley doesn't answer while she pulls into a space in the far corner of the back parking lot. She leans over and unbuckles Spencer's seatbelt. Before Spencer can say anything, Ashley climbs over onto Spencer's seat, straddling her. She grabs the seat handle and leans the seat back all they way. Shocked, but delighted, Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's waist and whispers in her ear, "I guess we're taking a detour?" "Mmm hmm," Ashley replies as she runs her fingers through Spencer's hair and begins to kiss her neck. Spencer moves her hands under Ashley's shirt, rubbing her bare torso up and down. Ashley then grips Spencer's hair and begins to kiss her violently, passionately, totally consumed with the heat of the moment and unable to control the excitement in starting a new life with Spencer in college.

Disclaimer: I do not own "South of Nowhere," just this idea

Pairing: Spashley

Ch. 3

After a brief "detour," the girls head back out on the road. An hour later they arrive at the University of San Diego. The campus is packed—everyone is moving in. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand, "This is gonna be awesome!" Ashley looks over and just smiles, thinking what has she just gotten herself into. Can she really pull this off? She got her GED for Christ's sake and now she's going to attempt to get a college degree? Ashley is full of fear at this moment, but she knows it's the right thing to do, especially if she wants to strengthen her relationship with Spencer. They park the car and hear over to a table to retrieve their dorm room assignments.

"What'd you get?" Ashley asks, praying that Spencer is in her dorm.

"4th floor Maher Hall!"

"Shit, this sucks, I'm in Founders Hall."

Spencer grabs Ashley's hand, "It's ok we'll work it out. You gotta take what you can get, you did enroll late."

"Whatever, this just sucks. Not to mention the fact that my schedule's going to suck too since I haven't picked my classes yet."

"Hey, you're here. That's all that matters."

The girls head back to the car and over to Spencer's dorm. They begin unloading the car with her stuff and arrive at her room. Her door has been decorated by the RA. In big purple bubble letters is Spencer's name and also another name, "Julie." Ashley can feel the jealousy creeping into her body at the sight of this. She hoped and prayed that somehow Spencer wouldn't have a roommate, even though it was next to impossible for this to happen. Ashley can't keep her mind from wondering—What if she's perfect for Spencer, more perfect than me? She'll get to see Spencer all hours of the night when I can't; She'll get to see Spencer when she first wakes up, God she's beautiful when she first wakes up. Ashley hates Julie already and she hasn't even met her. While all these thoughts are running through Ashley's head, Spencer opens the door. The room is completely empty, Julie hasn't arrived yet. The room is small with two of everything--beds, desks, closets and dressers. Spencer looks at both beds and puts her stuff down on the one on the left.

"Hey, wanna break in your bed before Julie gets here?" Ashley asks playfully as she wraps her arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer wraps her arms around Ashleys neck, "Uh, not the first impression I really wanna make. Hi I'm your new roommate, don't mind me while I just have some quick sex with my girlfriend."

The girls laugh and share a kiss. They continue moving in all of Spencer's stuff all the while Ashley is hoping that somehow Julie won't arrive. Ashley helps Spencer unpack and finally feels some sense of security when she opens the "Ashley box" which causes her to remember that Spencer really does love her. Spencer puts the finishing touches on her room, when she catches Ashley staring out the window. She realizes that Ashley is stalling and should be moving into her own dorm room.

"Hey" Spencer startles Ashley who is so deep in thought, she's practically removed from the room.

"What's up?"

"You're stalling." Spencer grins.

"No I'm not, just want to make sure that you're settled before I leave."

"Ash I'm fine. You're dorm is practically right next door." Spencer smiles and walks over to Ashley. She grabs her face and whispers, "I'll be ok Ash." Spencer then kisses Ashley gently at first, but then the kiss turns heated, this is not just any kiss. This kiss is letting Ashley know that it's ok to leave, it's safe to leave. Ashley is still her girl, even if she has to share a room with someone else. Ashley doesn't want to stop, if she could just kiss Spencer forever, right here right now. Why can't time stand still—this moment is perfect, why does it have to end? After minutes of kissing, Spencer finally stops and rests her forehead on Ashley's forehead.

"Go check out your room cutie. I'll be over in a half hour."

"You promise?" Ashely asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely!"

Ashley gives Spencer one final kiss goodbye and heads back to her car. She pulls into a spot in front of her dorm and stares up at the big building. She's petrified, she totally feels on her own now. Yeah Spencer is two buildings away, but she's not here right now. She's not in the seat next to Ashley, she's not in Ashley's dorm room. She won't always be right next to Ashley. After sitting for five minutes, Ashley musters up the courage to enter her dorm. She arrives at her room, her door is decorated also. Ashley sees her name and another name, "Monica." She stands outside the door for a minute and thinks to herself—I hate Monica and I don't even know her. Ashley takes a deep breath and opens her door. Half of the room is already claimed. There's a pink comforter on the bed, tons of University of San Diego banners on the walls, collages of pictures, etc. Ashley shifts her eyes to the back of a girl with long blonde hair, she's taping up a picture near her desk. She doesn't hear Ashley come in, probably because her stereo is already plugged in and playing a Kelly Clarkson cd. Finally she turns around and looks at Ashley.

"Hi!" the mystery girl says with enough enthusiasm to shake the walls.

"Hi." Ashley replies in a dull voice, still trying to get past the fact the Kelly Clarkson is playing in her dorm room.

"I'm Monica!" she walks towards Ashley and puts out her hand.

"Ashley" she shakes Monica's hand.

"Hope you don't mind that I picked a side, I got here early so I wanted to get unpacked."

"It's cool" Ashley still trying to believe that her new roommate is a Kelly Clarkson fan.

"Ok great" Monica turns around and begins to finish hanging her pictures.

Ashley drops her stuff on her bed and looks over Monica's shoulder at her pictures. These are no ordinary pictures—these are pictures of cheerleading squads. Ashley then looks over at the foot of Monica's bed and sees a huge University of San Diego megaphone. Shocked with disbelief, she mumbles to herself, "You gotta be kidding me. I'm rooming with Madison Duarte."

Disclaimer: I do not own "South of Nowhere," just this idea

Pairing: Spashley

Ch. 4

After getting over the initial shock of being paired up with a Madison Duarte's evil twin, Ashley decides that she'll unpack later, figuring that Monica will be leaving the dorm soon to practice perfecting her smile or her pyramids. Ashley heads for the door and texts Spencer to meet her at the cafe to have lunch.

"Where are you going?" Monica asks, upset that Ashley is leaving so quickly.

"Uh, just gonna grab lunch. I'll be back to unpack later."

"Maybe we can get dinner together?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Ashley realizes it's going to be next to impossible to keep to herself with this roommate.

Ashley waits by the doors of the café for Spencer. It's only been fifteen minutes since she has seen her, but she misses her terribly already. She wonders how she's going to handle not having Spencer by her side all the time like she did in high school. Finally Ashley sees Spencer heading up the hill towards her. Ashley's mouth automatically turns into a smile at the sight of Spencer. It's like her face is on auto-pilot when Spencer is around. Spencer catches Ashley's smile and grins back. Ashley fights off the desire to rush over and tackle Spencer, smothering her in kisses. Ashley's gaze quickly shifts beyond Spencer, as she notices a girl following Spencer pretty closely. She says something to Spencer and both girls start laughing. Ashley's smile begins to diminish just as Spencer approaches her.

"Hey you!" Spencer says, bubbling with excitement.

"Heeeeey" Ashley answers almost in a pause, confused as to who this new girl is.

"This is Julie." Spencer motions to the mystery girl.

"Hi!" Julie says, unaware that Ashley hates her already.

"Hi." Ashley wants to tell her to leave, just because they are roommates doesn't mean they have to be friends.

"Lets eat, I'm starving." Spencer heads into the cafe.

Ashley follows and can't believe Spencer brought Julie to lunch. She didn't even get her normal kiss hello from Spence. She wonders if Julie even knows they are together. She wants to kiss her girlfriend, she should be able to kiss her girlfriend, now she can't since little miss Julie is here. The girls get their food and Julie heads out to find a table. Ashley takes advantage of being alone with Spencer.

"I can't believe you brought her." Ashley whispers to Spencer.

"Why? What's the big deal."

"I just thought we could have some time alone, guess she's our permanent cafe buddy." Ashley says sarcastically

"Ash, calm down. I was just trying to be nice."

"Does she know about us?"

"No, not"

"Why not?" Ashley cuts off Spencer.

"Not yet Ashley. I just met the girl 20 minutes ago. Sorry I didn't use the traditional, 'Hi I'm your lesbian roommate' line." Spencer says, totally frustrated with Ashley.

"Ok, sorry. I'm just having a hard time adjusting." Ashley feels bad for getting on Spencer's case.

"Ok, just relax. Hey did you meet your roommate?"

"Oh yeah, two words—Cheer Bitch!"

Spencer breaks out in hysterical laughter.

The girls move to the table and share an awkward lunch. Ashley barely looks up from her plate while Spencer and Julie get to know each other. Ashley even starts to consider leaving school before it has even started. However, she quickly realizes that she can't keep bailing once things don't go according to plan. As the girls keep talking, Ashley decides to eye up what she considers her competition. Julie's eyes are fixed on Spencer while Ashley looks her over. Her dirty blonde hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail, her eyes are emerald green and just as piercing as Spencer's baby blues. Ashley notices how her eyes get tiny when she smiles, it's cute. Julie catches Ashley's gaze and smiles at her. This smile gives Ashley a flutter in her stomach. A flutter she hasn't felt since the days when she first met Spencer. A flutter she thought she'd never feel again, a flutter that nobody else was capable of giving her. Ashley can't help but smile back, she actually feels her face blushing. Ashley can't believe this stranger, the enemy, is giving her butterflies.

The girls continue talking while Ashley remains in a daze, feeling almost guilty about her reaction to Julie's smile. How the hell can she feel this, Spencer is the one, the only one, forever. Spencer gets her, Spencer loves her like nobody ever has, Spencer is the reason she's here in college. She owes so much to Spencer and now she's getting flutters for Spencer's roommate?? This is not happening, this can't happen. She cannot break Spencer's heat again. She's lucky enough Spencer took her back, she cannot, she will not throw that away.

"Ash, you here?" Spencer notices the blank look on Ashley's face

"Yeah!" Ashley answers noticeably startled

Spencer and Julie laugh at her reaction. Uncomfortable, Ashley laughs too. The girls finish up lunch and head out. Julie walks ahead of the girls while Ashley tells Spencer that she needs to see her advisor to pick her classes. She then turns the other direction and heads off.

"Hey!" Spencer calls to Ashley

"What's up?" Ashley turns around

"Don't I get a kiss?" Spencer pouts

Ashley walks over and pecks Spencer

"Good luck" Spencer smiles  
"Thanks cutie--I'll call you later" Ashley turns around and starts walking


	2. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Ashley heads off to her advisor's office in a blur, trying to figure out what's going on in her head. _How did I forget to kiss her goodbye? I always kiss her goodbye. What's wrong with me? Why does everything feel so different now? Why does Julie have to be so attractive and friendly? Why couldn't she be a cheer bitch like my roommate? _

Meanwhile, Spencer and Julie head back to their room. Julie finishes putting up the last of her pictures while Spencer makes her bed.

"She's nice" Julie says

"Ashley?" Spencer thinks it's funny that's someone's first impression of Ashley is "nice"

"Yeah, I like her"

"Yeah, she's a good friend" Spencer answers, unsure whether or not to tell her that Ashley is more than just a good friend

"You guys are pretty close huh?" Julie sits down at her desk and looks at Spencer

"You could say that" Spencer feels Julie looking at her and continues to make her bed

"You're not close?" Julie says, noticing all the pictures Spencer has hanging up over her desk of her and Ashley

Spencer turns around to look at Julie, "Yeah we're close, we're actually dating"

"Oh really? That's great!" Julie answers with enthusiasm

"Yeah" Spencer is a little surprised at how happy Julie seems to be hear this, she's almost excited to hear it

"You guys are cute together" Julie walks over to Spencer's desk and picks up a framed picture of the couple

"Thanks" Spencer answers awkwardly, unsure if Julie is trying too hard to be supportive or if there's more to her enthusiasm

Spencer turns around to finish making her bed while Julie puts her clothes away. The girls go on to talk about where they're from and what their families are like. Spencer learns that Julie has a boyfriend back home who is a senior in high school. They have only been dating for a few months and they have vowed to try to stay together, but know that breaking up is a possibility. Julie asks Spencer all sorts of questions about being gay. If people were accepting of her sexuality, when she knew, how she knew, etc. Spencer explains how her whole world changed when she moved to LA. She tells her about what she went though with Paula and how she fell in love with Ashley. As the girls continue to talk, Julie wants to know more about Ashley. Spencer finds it amusing that Julie is so interested in the person that sees Julie as a threat and already doesn't like her because she's Spencer's roommate.

Ashley returns from her advisor's office to her empty dorm room. She breathes a sigh of relief that Monica is not there and decides that now would be a good time to unpack. After getting everything settled in her room, Ashley calls Spencer and asks her to come over and check out her room.

"Wow, go team!" Spencer says and she walks in and looks around at all of Monica's cheerleading pictures, her USD banners, her pompoms, etc.

"Yeah, lucky me" Ashley answers sarcastically

"Give her a chance Ash, she might be really cool!"

"Spence, she's a cheerleader, 'nuff said!"

"So how's my girl?" Spencer walks over and puts her arms around Ashley's neck

"She wants you to be her roommate!" Ashley pouts, places her hands around Spencer's waist and pulls her closer

"Awe, it'll be ok Ash" Spencer whispers, placing her forehead on Ashley's, looking into her eyes

Unable to contain herself, Ashley kisses Spencer. It starts off delicately, but soon Ashley moves her hands to Spencer's face and the kiss gets more heated. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and whispers, "Come on," leading her to the bed. Spencer lies down, allowing Ashley to play dominant on top. Usually Ashley likes being on top, but for some reason, it's not feeling right today. Ashley leans into a kiss, grabs Spencer's waist and rolls Spencer over on top of her. Delighted with the chance to be dominant, Spencer bites the bottom of Ashley's shirt and proceeds to pull it over Ashley's head, using only her teeth. She opens the button on Ashley's jeans and begins to kiss her bare body, beginning at the pelvis. Ashley threads her hands through Spencer's hair and begins massaging her head. Spencer slides her hands up under Ashley's bra and pulls it off. Suddenly, Ashley's mind roams to Julie. She sees Julie's smile in her head. She immediately stops massaging Spencer's head. Spencer stops, "what's wrong?" she asks, concerned that Ashley's not impressed with her attempt to be domineering. Ashley thinks fast, "Nothing, I'm just worried that my roommate is going to walk in." Spencer is frustrated, but understands Ashley's concern. She hops off of the bed and allows Ashley to put her bra and shirt back on.

Ashley becomes totally withdrawn. _Now she is affecting my sex life? I'm with Spencer. I love Spencer. I need to get over this._ The girls decide to head out for dinner. "Just us Spence," Ashley insists. "Yeah fine, but you need to get over Julie. There's nothing to be jealous about," Spencer answers aggravated. Ashley mumbles under her breath, "If you only knew."


	3. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After dinner, both girls are pretty tired and decide to head back to the dorms for an early night. Spencer asks Ashley to head back to her room, but Ashley can't imagine seeing Julie right now. The girls agree to split up for the rest of the night. As Ashley heads down her hallway, she hears "Since U Been Gone" blasting out of her room. She cringes at the idea of having to finally face Monica with nowhere to run. She pushes through the cracked open door to see Monica putting on her makeup, drinking a beer. She spots Ashley out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi roomie" Julie squeals as she turns around to face Ashley

"Hi" Ashley gives a flat greeting as she sits down at her desk and looks over her schedule

"You goin' out tonight?" Julie isn't put off by Ashley turning her back to her

"No" Ashley doesn't turn around

"You wanna come out with me? A bunch of us are heading to a frat party"

Ashley answers in a fake voice, "Oh my god, that would be like so cool, but like I'm soooo tired, so I'm just gonna hang here and like get my beauty sleep!"

"Whatever" Julie turns around, pissed off that Ashley is making fun of her

Monica finishes getting ready and heads out. Ashley is still looking over her schedule. She's excited for her new classes, but she's still unsure about herself. _Can I handle this? Can I stick with this? This is gonna be so hard, am I smart enough to do this?_

While Ashley is deep in thought about school, she gets a text from Spencer: I miss you : (

Ashley writes back: Me too, I love you : )

Spencer replies: Love you back! Good night : o)

Ashley heads to bed, still thinking about Julie, but now more consumed with thoughts about her classes, the workload, the reality setting in that she's a college student. Spencer decides to get some sleep too, even though Julie invited her out with some girls she met on their floor. Spencer is more worried about Ashley than she is about herself. _I hope she sticks with this. She's so unpredictable. I need to keep her focused. _Spencer falls off to sleep only to be woken up at 3:00 in the morning by Julie. Julie bursts through the door and turns on the light, she begins laughing on her cell phone. She wobbly walks over to her desk, falls into her chair and begins talking on her cell. "Yo," a squinty eyed Spencer calls out to her. Julie is startled and surprised to see Spencer awake, "Hi Spencer!" Spencer becomes pissed, "It's three in the morning." Julie gets off of the phone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." "Too late" Spencer lies back down in bed and puts the pillow over her head. Julie wobbles over to Spencer's bed and jumps on top of her, "Don't be mad at me, I'm soooooorry." Spencer keeps the pillow over head, "Julie go to bed." Julie snuggles up to Spencer, "Can I sleep here with you?" Spencer is completely puzzled as to why Julie is acting like this. _Is it because she's drunk? Is it because I'm gay? She has a boyfriend, is she bi?_ Spencer decides to ignore her request, "Julie go to bed." "Fine," Julie gets off the bed, stumbles over to her bed and passes out. Spencer finally drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Spencer is woken up by a knock on her door. She looks at the clock—8:00 am. She rolls out of bed, rubs her eyes and opens the door to find Ashley. "Hey you" Ashley smiles, smitten with how cute Spencer looks in her pink polka dot shorts and pink tank top. Spencer answers with a raspy voice, "Hey you're up early." "I couldn't sleep, I barely slept all night. It's lonely in my bed without you," Ashley pouts. Spencer smiles and pulls Ashley into her room. Still holding Ashley's arm, Spencer lies down in bed and makes room for Ashley. She lies down next to Spencer, puts her arms around her waist and her head on her chest, "mmm, I love this." Ashley is so lost in the glee of holding Spencer, she doesn't even think of Julie. The girls fall asleep for another hour before Spencer wakes up Ashley with a kiss on the head. Ashley wakes and rolls out of bed, she sees Julie in the corner of her eye. She tells herself not to look over, but she can't help it. She glances over to see Julie passed out on top of her bed, still in her jeans and halter top, her hair a mess and mascara smeared. Even though she's disheveled, Ashley still finds her appealing. Ashley quickly looks away and takes a seat at Spencer's desk.

Spencer gets her things together and heads off to get a shower. Ashley prays that Julie doesn't wake up. She doesn't want to talk to her, it's bad enough that a simple smile made her weak in the knees. God knows what could happen if Ashley actually talks to her. Ashley looks at a picture collage Spencer has above her desk. She can't help but smile when she sees so many pics of them together. _God damn we're a hot couple! _Spencer's schedule catches her eyes as she tries to figure out if they will be in class at the same times. Lost in thought, Ashley is interrupted, by Julie.

"Hi," she says in a groggy voice, she's sitting on the edge of her bed with her head hung low. Ashley looks over, "Rough night?"

"That's an understatement," Julie slowly rises off the bed and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Ashley laughs, "I've been there, not fun. But I'm sure last night was."

Julie rummages through her desk, "Yeah, but now I'm wishing I just stayed home. Shit, I don't even have any aspirin."

"Oh I know Spencer has some. She's more prepared than a boy scout." Ashley looks through Spencer's desk and finds a bottle. "Found it," she pours two into her hand.

"Thank God," Julie turns around and smiles.

Ashley finally meets Julie's eyes again, the eyes she's been avoiding since lunch yesterday. The eyes she can't stop thinking about. She places the aspirin in Julie's hands, making sure their hands touch, even though it's for a second. Her heart starts to flutter again. Julie turns around and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge, while Ashley stares at her. She knows it's wrong, but she just can't help it. Julie takes the aspirin and settles into her desk chair. Ashley smiles at her like a dumbfounded schoolgirl who is at a loss for words. Julie looks at Ashley, "So you're with Spencer huh?" _Spencer? Oh yeah Spencer, my girlfriend. The girl that I just slept next to for the past hour. _"Yeah," Ashley answers, relieved that Spencer has told Julie about them. "She's a sweetheart," Julie smiles. "Yeah she's a good girl," Ashley replies, telling herself that Spencer's a good girl. A good girl who doesn't deserve to have her heart broken again. Especially by Ashley who was lucky enough to be given a second chance. Just then, Spencer walks back into the room. Ashley notices Julie's face light up when she sees Spencer. "Hey," Julie smiles. "Hi," Spencer still feels a little awkward about what happened last night even though it's probably just because Julie was drunk. Ashley sits back in awe, enjoying the fact that she's sharing company with two beautiful girls. Spencer turns around and modestly gets dressed. Ashley notices that Julie is watching her, and instantly becomes jealous. Not jealous because Julie is checking out her girlfriend, but jealous that she's not the one Julie is checking out. She can't believe she feels this way. _What the hell is wrong with me? This was my worst nightmare yesterday and now I don't even care. _


End file.
